super_super_duper_logosfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney in Concert Credits
Opening Titles * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney in Concert" Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Becky Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Joyner ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Baby Bop - Dao Knight ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Concept: Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Writers: Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer, Sara Compton, Belinda Ward * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Set Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Graphic Animation: Linda Hamil * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Assistant Costume Designer: Terry Roberson * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Wardrobe Assistant: Linda Yost * Seamstress: Susie Thennes * Make-up: GiGi Coker * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Script Supervisor: Holly Thompson * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Camera Operators: Clay Armstrong, Chris Childs, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa * Technical Directors: Stacey Smith, Ralph Mensch * Stage Managers: Chalotte Spivey, Kevin Spivey * Communications: Ron Balentine * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Audio Assistant: Cindy Speer * House Mixer: Chris Kudrna * Gemini Audio Technician: Jimmy Hix * Omega Audio Crew: Donna Christiensen, Paul Christiensen, Julie Haldeman, Steve Lowney, Danny Miller, Mike Williams * Engineer in Charge: Glen Anderson * Video: Martins Gaujenieks * Senior Video Operator: Bink Williams * Video Tape Operator: Steve Tennison * Video Tape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Technical Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Utility: Mike Brandt, Colin Deford * Cable Pullers: David Hockemeyer, David Moxley * Production Associates: James Edwards, Sue Shinn * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Set Construction: Charles Bailey * Set Fabrication: Orfillio Molina * Puppet Construction: Ray Henry * Puppet Fabrication: Norine Henry, Carol Nelson * Swing Crew Chief: Santiago Molina * Swing Crew: Havier Lizama, Valario Molina * Barney & Baby Bop's Costume: Irene Corey, Suzanne Braddick · Irene Corey Designs, Inc. * Majestic Stage Manager: Ron Brooks * Majestic Assistant Managers: Pat Myer, Jan Hitchborne * Business Representative-IATSE: Jim Aman * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Still Photographer: Dennis Full * Child Supervisor: Rita Blanchard * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Lynn Carlton, Donna Fankhauser, Nancy Jones, Debbie Ries, Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente * Musical Arrangements By: Bob Singleton & Larry Haron · © 1991, Agnes Day Music, BMI * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron ** "The Alef Bet Song" ** © 1981 Deborah Lynn Friedman (ASCAP) Sound Write Productions, Inc. ** "Baby Bop Street Dance" ** © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI ** "Everyone is Special" ** "Bubble, Bubble Bath" (Lyrics) ** "We are Barney & The BYG" (Lyrics) ** "Backyard Gang Rap" (Lyrics) ** "Baby Bop" (Lyrics) ** © 1991 Phillip Parker, ASCAP * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Special Thanks to: Allen Tallenette Drill Team, Broadcast and Journalism Department of Allen High School · Stage Monitors: Ian Feiwus, Melissa Feiwus * Barney's Special Friends who helped sing "The ABC Song" in Hebrew and in French: Sara Baker, A.J. Bush, Jennifer Bush, Alex Dermu, Julie Dermu, Laurence Dermu, Brittney Elliot, Dana Feiwus, Caroline Freytag, Daniel Frid, Jonathan Frid, Marissa Gallant, Lexie-Preston Gunther, Grant Connor Jenkins, Anouk Lepetre, Lindsay Long, Katherine Lucca, Stephaine Lucca, Alexandre Oger * Special Thanks to Solomon Schecter Preschool, Dallas, Texas, The French School, Dallas, Texas · Directors: Pam Laptook, Jeanne Jeannin * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1991 The Lyons Group Category:1991 Category:End Credits Category:Barney Home Videos Category:The Lyons Group Category:Kids Edutainment Video Category:Barney & the Backyard gang Credits